digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon World/Items
This is a list of items available in Digimon World. Amazing Rod Catches fish with extra strength /Trade Merit Points in Volume Villa Auto Pilot Teleports you back to File City Bandage Cures Digimon Injury Helps minor Sickness Big Berry Increase Digimon's weight greatly /found near the foot of Mt.Panorama Blue Apple Can increase a Digimon's Happiness Blue Crystal Blue Flute Summons Seadramon in Dragon Eye Lake /Given by Seadramon Black Trout increase Digimon Stats. Black Wings Digivolves into Devimon Chain Melon The Chain Melon can add extra life expectancy. Chainsaw Digivolves into Giromon Deluxe Mushroom Increases Digimon Status (Very Rare) Digimushrm is an item. Digital Anchovy Makes Digimon a bit full Digital Catfish Digital Mushroom Digital Seabass The Digital Seabass fully recovers Digimon's HP and MP, add some weight, and able to add extra life expectancy. However, it can also makes the Digimon sick. DigiSeabass can be fished in Dragon Eye Lake. It can eat Black Trout, even though its favorite food is DigiCatfish. Digital Snapper Electro Ring The is an unused item that would have been used to digivolve a Digimon into the unreleased Kaminarimon. It is the only remnant of Kaminarimon to exist. Enemy Repel Repels Wild Digimon (Keep in inventory) Fertilizer Digivolves into Vegimon Flaming Mane Digivole to Leomon Flaming Wing Digivolve to Birdramon Fridge Key Unlocks fridge in Grey Lord's Mansion Giant Meat Makes Digimon quite full. /Palmon's Meat farm,Prize in Arena Hair Grower Digivolve's into Mojyamon /Trade a Happy Mushroom with Mojyamon in freezeland to obtain Happy Mushroom Increases Digimon's Happiness,But risky Health Shoe Recovers Health as you walk Ice Mushroom Increases Discipline (Very Rare) /found in Freezeland/ where the 3 SnowAgumon are or near Bathroom Iron Hoof Digivolves into Centarumon Mansion Key Open's all doors in Grey Lords Mansion Meat is a food. gives Mameo three pieces of Meat every day until the Meat Farm is taken over by . Medicine Cures Digimon sickness Moldy Meat Makes Digimon a bit full but risky Mono Stone Digivolves into Monochromon Moon Mirror is an unused item that would have been used to digivolve a Digimon to WereGarurumon. MP Chip Boosts max MP level +500 MP Floppy Recovers +500 MP Muscle Yam Permanently Raises Def by 20 Mysty Egg Digivolve into Digitamamon Portable Potty Can use the bathroom anywhere Prickly Pear Decrease's Digimon's Weight Rainbow Horn Digivolves into Airdramon Rain Plant Can restore 1000 MP Other Uses Ray Gun Digivolves into Vademon /found in Back Dimension Red Berry Increase both Happiness and Discipline/Recovers Tiredness Restore Revives a Digimon during battle Rooster Digivolves into Kokatorimon Sirloin Makes Digimon Very Full. Small Spear Digivolves to Piximon Steak Makes Digimon Very Full/Only during Myotismon Quest Super Veggie Completely Recovers MP Sweet Nut Completely Recovers HP Torn Tatter Digivoles into Bakemon Unihorn Digivolves into Unimon Various Cures any abnormal status in battle Waterbottle The Waterbottle is an item. If Mameo catches Seadramon in Dragon's Eye Lake a second time, he can choose to receive the Waterbottle from it. White Wings Digivolves into Angemon X Bandage Digivolve to Monzemon Notes and references Category:Items Category:Digimon World